The use of wooden pallets for forming palletized shipping loads has been widespread for a number of years. Forming loads in this fashion facilitates their transport by a forklift or like vehicle including lift tines mounted thereon, since the lift tines may be inserted within the wooden pallet for lifting and relocation of the shipping load. However, the use of wooden shipping pallets is not without some drawbacks. Not only are the pallets themselves relatively heavy, their requisite strength essentially precludes that they be disposable in nature. As a consequence, the use of wooden pallets requires that suitable accounting and return shipment procedures be provided, thus detracting from economical use of returnable pallets of this nature.
Another problem which may be encountered with the use of wooden shipping pallets may occur when the pallets are used for shipment of goods which are non-rigid in nature. In this regard, the non-uniform upper surface of the wooden pallets may mar or otherwise damage the lowermost portions of the load of products where the products do not present hard, rigid surfaces. For example, this type of problem is frequently encountered in shipment of palletized loads of roofing shingles, with the non-rigid nature of the packages of shingles frequently resulting in damage to portions of the load which engage the wooden pallet. Naturally, it is desirable that all portions of the load to be shipped remain undamaged for delivery, since any damage to the load results in waste and customer dissatisfaction.
Commonly assigned U.S. Pat. No. 3,298,326 illustrates a load-retaining sling which may be used for forming loads to be handled by a forklift. While this type of arrangement has proved beneficial in overcoming some of the disadvantages associated with the use of wooden shipping pallets, the sling arrangement of this patent contemplates the use of adhesive for holding the sling in place, somewhat detracting from its convenient use.
In view of the above drawbacks associated with the use of returnable wooden pallets and other load-forming arrangements, it is desirable to provide a packaging arrangement for unitizing a load of packages which may be conveniently used and economically disposed of after a single shipment, and which avoids undesired damage to portions of the load which may result from unitization, handling, and shipment.